


What Follows Will Swallow Whole

by thephantomshadow



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, No Romance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshadow/pseuds/thephantomshadow
Summary: "Maybe because I'm so good-looking."Alice is all the way in Andy's scheme after he's all the way in her.Ties into the Someone to Watch Over Me quest.  Not plot-heavy, but has some backstory/headcanon (which is where the implied/referenced abuse and cannibalism tags are involved - these things are mentioned-only and don't occur within the fic) preceding the smut.
Relationships: Andy Scabb/Alice Hostetler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	What Follows Will Swallow Whole

Independent North Vegas was a welcome respite from the hardworking farm life that Alice never wanted. Venturing out more and hoping to one day make her own way, she'd taken to hanging around The Gray with the drifters. At least, she _thought_ they were drifters. Her mom called them "street scum."

If she was being honest with herself, it probably made her want to hang out with them even _more_ rather than dissuading her. She'd taken to one person in particular: a ghoul named Andy. They swapped grievances over shared drinks and she felt like someone finally understood her and saw her pain.

"I fucking hate living with them," Alice vented, referring to her parents. The vitriol spilled from her lips lubricated by the alcohol. "They expect me to waste my entire life on the same plot of barren land, carrying out the same ol' work for them every day. Like I don't have dreams of my own!" She passed the bottle to Andy, who accepted it and took a swig.

"I hear ya," he grated. "Mine raised me just to work for them, too. Couple o' self-centred bastards."

"I can't imagine you as a farmer," she giggled, pushing his shoulder playfully. She was more than a little tipsy – they both were.

"I wasn't," Andy grunted. He couldn't help but crack a smile at her in spite of the dread weight in his stomach at what he was about to admit. Alcohol got him to spill his guts in the figurative sense more often than literally. "My parents were murderers. They used me as bait to lure unsuspecting travellers back to our home so they could kill them easily and out of sight." He didn't mention _why_ ; he wanted her identifying with his sob story. And even drunk, he knew his story would no longer be sympathetic if he disclosed that he grew up a cannibal. It had taken him a while after leaving his family to figure out that it was something he needed to hide.

Alice gaped at him, suddenly feeling more sober. Somehow she felt a little guilty for complaining to him about _her_ situation. "Jesus, Andy, that's horrible. How did you get away from them?"

Andy gulped down more of the liquor, grimacing. "Easy. They didn't want anything to do with me once I became a ghoul. Wasn't good _bait_ anymore." He spat the words with venom. _That_ was the real reason he hated them – he didn't have anything against murder, and cannibalism had been so ingrained in him that he never truly objected to it despite coming to know how vehemently the practice was shunned. People weren't any more sacred than animals to him. But he _abhorred_ the way his parents had used him and then thrown him away like garbage.

Alice didn't even know what to say. She took the bottle from his hands and set it down.

Suddenly, Andy felt her lips pressed against his.

It was like it was the only way she could think of to convey how she felt. Her sorrow, her sympathy, and something else her inebriated mind couldn't figure out how to properly articulate.

 _You're your own person. Your life has value. You're perfect the way you are. You didn't deserve that._ The words jumbled together in her brain. When she pulled away, remaining only a few inches from his face, all she said was, "Parents suck. You don't have a duty to them." It felt like she was affirming it to herself just as much as to him.

Andy blinked in surprise, still processing what just happened. "Yeah," he finally grumbled out. "Family's just what the world throws on our shoulders without our say or opinion." He looked at her face, trying to decipher some ulterior motive. It didn't seem like there was one, but he always expected the worst. In this case, he was projecting.

Alice felt like her heartbeat was thudding in the flush of her face, and she wasn't sure if it was from acting on her impulse to kiss him or from the drinking. Probably both.

Andy spoke up first. "Let's forget about that shit for a while, yeah?" He hadn't expected her to get _this_ close, but he wasn't going to complain. They both could use the stress relief. Drinking with a buddy wasn't supposed to be depressing, anyway.

She kissed him again with fervour, crawling closer to climb into his lap. He entwined his fingers in her short hair as he kissed her back hard, grinding up on her. Heat erupted in her core and she gasped, giving him the opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth. She met it with hers eagerly and hummed contentedly into his mouth. Her hips rolled against his, and his free hand roamed down her backside to squeeze her ass.

Andy pressed closer, leaning her back and onto the floor. There was a perfectly useable bed not three feet away from them in the vacant, dilapidated hotel room, but neither of them cared to get up from the ground. They each stripped out of their clothes hastily in their eagerness.

Alice pulled Andy back to her and ground her core against the ridged skin of his erection, her knees squeezing his sides. He hissed through gritted teeth and bent down to crash their lips together again, biting her lower lip and tugging it. One of his hands slipped between them to stroke her folds. She moaned into his mouth and ran her fingers through his stray tufts of hair, holding him closer.

He dipped a leathery finger inside and curled it. "You're already so wet," his deep voice rumbled. "Tell me, smoothskin, you been thinking about this for a while? Wanted some liquid courage for tonight?"

Alice's cheeks burned. "Maybe," she mumbled.

A wicked grin split Andy's face, and he pushed another finger inside, pumping them recklessly. "Nothing to be ashamed of," he purred. His thumb flicked her clit, and she keened. Deciding she was prepared enough, he withdrew his fingers and pressed his length against her entrance, rubbing circles with his tip.

Impatient, Alice angled her hips and pressed closer until his dick slipped inside. They both groaned, and she hooked a leg around his ass to pull him deeper until he hilted. Her head fell back in a gasp. For a moment, neither one of them moved.

Then Andy began to pull out slowly, his textured skin rubbing against her walls. When only the head of his dick remained inside her, he swiftly thrust back in to the base. A choked moan rose from her throat.

"Damn, Alice, you're so tight around my cock," he rasped. He kept teasing her with long, measured strokes.

Alice kissed down his jawline to his neck, sucking at his textured skin gently. "You feel so good inside me," she whispered.

A pleased growl ripped from his chest, and he thrusted inside her more roughly. He unlocked her leg from around him and grasped the undersides of her knees to press her legs back, lifting her calves over his shoulders. His dick reached even deeper at this angle, bumping against where her cervix met her front wall with every stroke.

She moaned wantonly, desperately bucking her hips into his. Andy reached around her thighs to grab her ass, crushing her beneath him. Her head twisted and turned as she writhed underneath him.

"Oh, yes, Andy!" she wailed, hitching her hips closer. Alice was already close; the alcohol intensified every sensation. She tilted her hips to stimulate her aching clit as she ground against him.

Andy seemed to know what she was searching for, and he moved a hand in between her legs. Drawing up some of the slick from her thighs to reduce the friction, he flicked her clit and thrummed the side of the nub under the hood. His cock rammed inside her more harshly, slipping easily inside her slick cunt. He felt her walls tighten around his dick like a noose as she came undone with a garbled cry.

"That's it, let go of all your troubles," he rumbled throatily. He could feel his dick throbbing as her muscles pulsed around him. As her aftershocks subsided, he picked her up and backed her into the wall, folding her form against his.

Alice gasped as he canted his hips into her from below. He filled her so deeply she almost felt like her insides were going to bruise. The grooves and ridges of his cock only added to the stimulation.

Andy snarled as he drove his dick into her animalistically. The sound of his balls smacking against her ass filled the empty room. He bent his head forward to sink his teeth into the crook of her neck, and as he jostled her with each thrust, his bite broke skin. Careful not to tear any flesh away, he lapped up the blood greedily and sucked a dark hickey over the wound.

She shivered and her arms found their way around him to caress the back of his head and his upper shoulders, practically holding him in place. He could feel her walls fluttering around his dick; it seemed she liked the rough treatment. His teeth bared in a frenzied grin – not that she could see it.

He moved further down her neck and bit into another spot. His cock penetrated her at an unforgiving pace, and when he started to get tired of holding her up, he pulled her away from the wall and backed toward the bed, where he fell back with her straddling his lap.

Alice let out a prolonged moan as she sank impossibly further down on his cock. It felt like he was stretching her insides and it was deliriously good. She leaned down to press against him as she slapped her hips down, riding his dick for all she was worth. He jerked his hips up in sync to bounce her on top of him.

Andy craned his head upward so he could bite into the supple flesh of her tits. He fit one in each hand and plucked at her nipples, coaxing a heady moan as she pressed closer. His teeth scraped upward along her sternum until he could bite down into her clavicle, on the side he hadn't marked up yet.

She keened and rocked desperately against him. His hands groped around her to find her ass and hips, digging his grip into her skin until it was sure to bruise. He used it to yank her hips into his even harder. Her hands grasped at his shoulderblades, keeping him close against her.

Approaching his end, Andy speared her even more savagely, causing her to dig her nails into his back. He growled as his teeth sank deeper into her skin, drawing blood again as she bounced in his lap. She tightened around him as he slurped up the droplets lewdly. Andy could feel himself ready to let go, and he licked a long stripe up her neck and nipped at her earlobe.

"Come on, Alice," his gravelly voice tumbled into her ear. "Forget about everything but the way my dick feels inside you."

"Oh god, Andy," Alice gasped out and shuddered. It was enough to make her slip over the edge again, pulling Andy with her as her walls convulsed euphorically around his dick. He buried himself to the hilt as he came deep inside her with a hoarse groan, revelling in the way that she milked him.

When he finally pulled out, she moaned softly at the loss and collapsed to the side, rolling off of his body but pinning one of his arms in the process. Andy didn't bother wresting it back. They lay there contentedly for a few minutes. Alice's mind was finally, blissfully blank, save for the nagging dull soreness in the bite marks covering nearly her entire neck and chest area. It felt good.

Finally, Andy broke the silence. "Do you know how much your dad makes working for Crimson Caravan?"

"No, why?" Alice looked over at him curiously.

"Maybe we can get out of this godforsaken hole."

**Author's Note:**

> It's more of a possible exploration than a strongly held headcanon, but I think it fits in with his character.


End file.
